A Match Made in Heaven
by xSuicidalHeartx
Summary: Celeste is new to the WWE and finds a friend in the most unusual person. *Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction # 1  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Celeste approached the arena for her first day in the wwe. She looked around, everything and everyone was new to her. She must have looked just like a lost puppy. After wandering around for about 10 minutes she finally found her locker room.  
  
"Finally" she sighed as she pushed open the door. Once she had set down her stuff she decided to go grab a coffee. Once she closed the door behind her, she turned and started to walk. Not watching where she was going she bumped right into a tall man.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She muttered as she looked up at who she was apologizing to.  
  
"No problem darling, just watch where your walking next time." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Yea, sorry. I'm new here and I don't quite know where I'm going yet." She stammered as she realized who she was talking to. "Oh my god, I'm talking to Mark Callaway." She thought to herself.  
  
"So you're the new talent. I heard we were getting a new diva." Mark stared down at her intently.  
  
"You did?" She wondered why, taker of all people would have heard about her.  
  
"Yup, Vince warned me to be nice." He smirked evilly.  
  
As Celeste glanced down at her watch, she realized that Vince was going to introduce her in like 10 minutes.  
  
"Damn, I'm being introduced in like 10 minutes. I am so nervous." She let out a sigh.  
  
"Don't sweat it. If you want I can come with you." Mark asked.  
  
"Well mark, that's really nice of you, but what will the fans think?"  
  
"They'll think, boy she's a smart one, siding with the dead man."  
  
"Hmmn. You have a point there."  
  
"Ok then, let's go." He walked her to his bike. They hoped on and rode down to the ring, where Vince was already waiting.  
  
"Here she is now, the newest member of the WWE family, Celeste!!" Vince announced as she hopped off the back of taker's bike and climbed into the ring. She turned around and saw that taker was right behind her, also climbing into the ring.  
  
"Thank you Vince." Celeste said nicely into the microphone.  
  
"Celeste, I know why you're here. But Taker, why are you here?" Vince asked calmly. Obviously afraid of what taker would do.  
  
"Well Mr. McMahon.I just thought I should announce who my tag team partner will be tonight against Stacy, and Test."  
  
"Couldn't it have waited?" Vince said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Vince, what better way to start off Celeste's career, than by tag-teaming with me?"  
  
At that moment, Celeste nearly fainted. Taker wanted her to be his partner. Her! Out of all the divas he could have picked, he picked her!  
  
Is it a match made in heaven? Read the next Chapter and find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~ ~ ~ Disclaimer~ ~ ~ I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Celeste. All the rest of the characters belong to the WWE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Celeste was to fight in her first match. An Inter-gender tag team match pitting Taker and herself against Test and Stacy. She was doing her stretches and warming up in her locker room, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" She yelled.  
  
Taker opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"I just want to warn you to watch your back. Test is a low-life scum who tends to jump people from behind." Taker seemed generally interested in her well being.  
  
"Yea, I've seen some of his matches. It's pathetic really." She said, reassuring taker.  
  
"As long as you know." He grumbled. She sensed the anger in his voice.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Celeste asked, suddenly becoming worried. She stopped stretching and looked at him intently.  
  
"Actually there is." Mark said solemnly. "I just got the news from my lawyer. My wife has filed for divorce."  
  
The news hit Celeste hard. "Oh my god, are you going to be alright?" She asked, her concern rising.  
  
"Yea, I sort of always new it would happen. She often complains that I'm never there." He forced a smile.  
  
Just as Celeste went to say something more, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come In." She yelled. In walked Edge and Christian.  
  
"Hey guys." Celeste greeted them.  
  
"Hey Celeste." The guys replied in unison.  
  
"What's up?" she questioned.  
  
"Just wanted to wish you luck." Said edge.  
  
"Yea, and give you these." Christian said as he tossed her a pair of sunglasses. She caught them and smiled sweetly at Edge and Christian.  
  
"Thanks guys, these rocks." She placed the sunglasses on her head. "I will most definitely wear these for my match."  
  
"Awesome!" The both nearly squealed in unison.  
  
During all this Mark was simply standing and snickering. Once the guy's left, he finally let it all out. He was laughing so hard that he nearly started crying. Once he composed himself again, he started mocking them.  
  
"Awesome!" He said in his most girlish voice. With that they both began laughing rather hard. They only had a few minutes until their match, so they headed towards the ring.  
  
Once Test and Stacy had gone to the ring, and takers music hit, they both rode down on his motorcycle. Taker held open the ropes for Celeste while test stood in the middle of the ring waiting for taker. The bell rung and the match had officially begun.  
  
Taker started out with some hard punches, then clothes lined test, sending him hard to the ground. He hooked the leg and got to a two count before test could kick out. Taker, now frustrated, started kicking test in the side, hard. Taker stopped and tagged Celeste.  
  
"This is it girl, your big debut" She thought to herself as she watched test scramble to his corner and tag Stacy. Stacy ran towards her ready to slap her but Celeste grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. After torturing Stacy for a minute she tossed her down to the ground, jumped on her and started to punch her. She left Stacy in the middle of the ring, and did a lion sault on Stacy. Celeste hooked her leg, and was about to get the three count but before she could she felt something hard and cold, hit her in the back of the head.  
  
Who had hit her? And with what? Read the next chapter to find out! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The last thing Celeste remembered was cold hard steel hitting her in the back of the head. She awoke feeling dizzy and with a huge headache.  
  
"What happened?" She managed to mumble. Taker, who was sitting by her side jumped when he heard her voice.  
  
"Jesus darlin, you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. You got hit in the head with a chair, nothing to be sorry bout."  
  
"Oh, so that's what happened. Who hit me?"  
  
"Test did. That lowlife just doesn't know how to fight fairly. Hitting girls with chairs just ain't right."  
  
"Ill be fine mark. I just want to get to my room in the hotel."  
  
"Oh no you don't missy. You're staying with me tonight. No buts about it."  
  
"Mark I couldn't! I wouldn't want to be a hassle."  
  
"Darlin you ain't a hassle. I enjoy your company."  
  
They ended up taking mark's truck to the hotel where he paid for the room and ushered her upstairs. Mark was feeling a little sore so he decided to take a shower. He was in the washroom for about 2 minutes before he walked out wrapped in just a towel.  
  
"I forgot my shampoo." He said as he reached into his bag and grabbed a bottle. He gave Celeste a smile as he walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Man that man is gorgeous." She thought to herself. Celeste was letting her mind think dirty thoughts when she heard the door to the washroom open. She looked up to see mark walk out wearing a pair of black boxers. She thought she was going to faint. He looked so good with water dripping down his chest. She wasn't quite sure if she could make it through the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry about the long wait, my life's been pretty hectic. So to make up for it I'm going to be posting constantly. =D * *Also this chapter is a little short because I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Thanks to TakersGurl35 and Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for reviewing. I was thinking about adding another character, if anybody wants a character to be modeled after him or her just give me an email and I'll see what I can do. =D*  
  
"How you feeling?" mark's voice startled Celeste out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. How are you dealing?"  
  
"Darlin you don't need to worry about me." Mark walked over to the couch where Celeste was seated and sat next to her.  
  
"So what are we watching?" He asked as he glanced towards the television.  
  
"Nothing right now, not much on at midnight." She smiled as she flicked through the channels.  
  
"Lets order a movie." Mark Suggested  
  
"Ok, but which one?" Celeste went to the PPV Selection screen and looked over the movies that were available for order.  
  
"Not much choice here either. Mostly Porn, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to watch that." Mark grinned.  
  
"Damn straight I don't." Celeste sighed and turned off the T.V. Mark chuckled at Celeste and moved to put his arm around her.  
  
"Ya know what Darlin? I'm beginning to think you and I have a lot in common." Celeste smiled at that. Mark was beginning to like Celeste a lot more than he would let on.  
  
"Now it's my turn for a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." Celeste said as she stood and moved to her bag. She pulled out her usual sleepwear, a tank top and a pair of shorts, and headed to the bathroom. Once Celeste was out of sight mark sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Girls gonna be the death of me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After finishing her shower, Celeste grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She opened her eyes and was met by the most adorable site she had ever seen. Mark was lying on the bed his arms wrapped around a pillow, fast asleep.  
  
"Awe how adorable." She said as she let out a small chuckle.  
  
Mark on the other hand didn't find it that funny. It turns out he wasn't asleep after all.  
  
"So, you think I'm adorable eh?" he said sternly. Celeste burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry.it's just." she couldn't even speak correctly she was laughing so hard "you.the dead man.curled up with a pillow. its just too cute!"  
  
"Oh I'll show you cute." He playfully growled as he lunged at her and began tickling her mercilessly. She tried her best to fend him off but to no avail. When he stopped she was on her back with him on top of her, his face extremely close to hers.  
  
"Still think I'm cute?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes." She grinned broadly. Suddenly he felt the irresistible urge to kiss her. He leaned in towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Oh. Well there's no complaint here."  
  
"Good." He stated before leaning in to kiss her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-  
  
That night was spent just generally getting to know each other and watching some horrid late-night TV shows. Neither of them needed to be at the Arena until around 5:00, but they both wanted to get some training in before then so they decided that they would go out for lunch at 1:00 then head straight there. Celeste was really enjoying herself, and spending time with Mark but she knew that he would soon be going through some rough times with his soon to be ex-wife. So she decided to do what she could. To tell him that she would be there for him no matter what.  
  
When they sat at they're table for lunch, an odd silence fell over them. Celeste decided that now was the right time to say what she needed to say.  
  
"Mark. I just want to tell you that, although we just met I feel as if I've known you forever. I know how hard things are going to get between Sara and you, but I want you to Know that no matter what, I'm always going to be there for you." During all of this she had been looking at her plate, but now looked up to find a look of pure happiness on Mark's face.  
  
"I know what you mean Darlin'. And thank you." He gave her a sweet smile before sliding his hand across the table to hers.  
  
After they had finished they're meal, they headed to the arena. By the time they got there most of the boys were already there, including Jeff who had come for a visit. Jeff saw them headed towards the group and rushed over to say hello to Mark.  
  
"Hey Mark, How's it going?" he smiled brightly.  
  
"Not too bad boy. What about you?"  
  
"Pretty damn good myself. And who's this lovely lady you have with you?" he gave Celeste a little smile and a nod.  
  
"I'm Celeste," She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "and I'm the newest Diva here." Jeff shook her hand then turned back to Mark.  
  
"You know Mark, for an Old guy you sure attract the hot ones." He smirked.  
  
Mark smiled to himself "That I do Jeff...That I do."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the slow updates and short chapters, but I'm trying as hard as I can. I've got a Randy/Stacy + Jericho/Trish story written and it just needs to be typed up. 


End file.
